


The Lights in the Kitchen

by HetaCon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Lukas has woken up to Matthias’ side of the bed being empty and he finds him in the kitchen, eating from a tub of ice cream.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Lights in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It’s not mentioned by name but there are hints at overeating, food mentions obviously due to this
> 
> We stan healthy communication and the ability to identify personal flaws in order to better oneself without shame or guilt at the existence of these flaws! Yes, I had to make it supportive and loving! Who do you take me for, someone who doesn’t value communication to the highest degree?

The lights didn’t even need to be turned on as Lukas made his way downstairs, the kitchen already no longer shrouded in darkness like it should have been for the night. But sadly, he had woken up to the other side of his bed being empty and he glanced over to the clock, sighing at it being 3 in the morning.

He entered the kitchen quietly, squinting at the difference in light level. It figures that Matthias was the one in the kitchen, he’d hope it was only him after all. He seemed to be shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as he frowned down at it, lost in thought. The table in front of him was covered in empty wrappers. Lukas tugged the knit blanket around him tighter before sighing out a little.

“Matthias, why are you up?”

The aforementioned shook his head and blinked a few times, looking over to Lukas. He smiled a bit and looked back to the carton, cramming another spoonful into his mouth with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Just eating, that’s what it looks like obviously,” he snorted out between mouthfuls of the dessert.

“Yes but you should be in bed, getting rest, should you not?” Lukas sighed out, sitting across from his boyfriend with a slight frown. Matthias didn’t seem to react much to the comment and merely shrugged, continuing to eat and from the looks of it, attempt to finish off the entire thing. “Matthias.”

“I just wanted a snack, I’ll be up in a bit, you worry too much.” Matthias didn’t seem to be doing this for the reason he said he was though and Lukas knew as much. This wasn’t just something he’d decide to do, they’d gotten stuck in this rut before.

“Is there something going on? Something I need to know?”

Matthias looked up to him and pursed his lips tightly before frowning, looking down at his hands. “I don’t really know..”

Lukas nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“I just wanted to go back to sleep but I felt really lonely all of the sudden. And then I went downstairs and I just couldn’t stop myself, I’m sorry,” he muttered out finally, on the verge of tears. Lukas went over to Matthias and sat in his lap, cupping his cheeks with his hands gently, attempting to ground him the best he could.

“I know it’s hard, I know you wish you weren’t doing this,” Lukas muttered out to which Matthias only weakly nodded, letting the spoon clatter to the table before his arms wrapped around Lukas’ waist. He felt a bit twitchy but Lukas could tell he was trying. “I won’t pretend to know what’s going on or why you’re feeling the way you do but I’m here if you need me. I worry for you but I know you’re doing your best, yes?”

Matthias nodded once more, opening his mouth. He let out a slight laugh before asking, “Yeah but what if that isn’t enough? I’m disappointing you.”

“No, you aren’t, that’s foolish to even think.” Matthias looked to him, his eyebrows scrunched together. Lukas gently rubbed his thumbs over Matthias’ cheeks.

“Feels like it...”

“I know,” Lukas muttered out, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “But just know that even if it’s not healthy to eat your entire weight in ice cream, I know you’re trying your best. You always try your best in everything, it’s what I love the most about you. You know that, right?”

Matthias buried his face into Lukas’ chest, peeking up at him with a vulnerable look.

“Really?”

“Yes, very much so. You’re always very persistant, I know we can handle this.”

“We?”

Lukas chuckled at the surprised expression he got. “Matthias Køhler, did you not think I was here for you? I’m your boyfriend, yes? I choose to love and support you every day of my life, I’m not going to let you face this on your own. I’ve got you, just like I know you’ve got me when I need it,” he muttered out, trailing kisses over Matthias’ face gently.

“I just forget sometimes, is that bad..?”

With a shake of his head, Lukas planted one last kiss on the tip of Matthias’ nose. “No, that just means I should make more of an effort to show it. I will work on it because I love you, ok?”

“You don’t have to do that for me, you’re already perfect the way you are,” Matthias hummed out as he closed his eyes, smiling for the first time and pulling Lukas into a tighter hug. Lukas ran his hand through his hair gently, hugging back.

“I would like to, may I do so?”

“Mhm, you’re allowed to do anything you want, min elskede~”

Lukas smiled gently and nuzzled his nose into Matthias’ hair. “Then I would like to draw up a bath for us and take care of you, if I’m allowed to do anything I want to.”

“Mmm, if you insist, you do know best!” Matthias chirped, standing up with Lukas held in his arms. Lukas was happy to see him smiling, really smiling, again.

“And I know that I couldn’t ask for a more wonderful boyfriend,” Lukas told him, watching the way Matthias relaxed at the statement.

“You’re the best, I’m glad you’re here for me,” Matthias responded.

“Always, jeg elsker deg, min kjæreste.”

“Jeg elsker dig, min elskede.”

After the ice cream was put away, the lights in the kitchen finally flickered off as they were supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> “jeg elsker deg, min kjæreste” = I love you, my dearest (Norwegian)
> 
> “Jeg elsker dig, min elskede” = I love you, my beloved (Danish)
> 
> (I used Google translate so sorry if it’s wrong)


End file.
